A surgical handle assembly can be used in a number of surgical devices. One example includes use as a surgical stapler. A surgical stapler is a fastening device used to clamp tissue between opposing jaw structures to join tissue using surgical fasteners. Surgical staplers can include two elongated members used to clamp the tissue. One of the elongated members can include one or more reloadable cartridges and the other elongated member can include an anvil that can be used to form a staple when driven from the reloadable cartridge. A surgical stapler can receive one or more reloadable cartridges. An example of reloadable cartridges can include having rows of staples having a linear length. For example, a row of staples can have a linear length between 30 mm and 60 mm. A staple can be ejected by actuation of a movable handle member that is a part of the surgical handle assembly of the surgical stapler.